A Hiccup
by johnnylee619
Summary: A hiccup. That was all it takes. A small little hiccup, and it killed nearly all of his warriors, Berk's best young generations...and destroyed his son's sanity. One-shot (maybe full story later). Rated between T to M, depending on readers. Inspired by The Antic Repartee's work in Tumblr, to which all credit goes to.
**Summary: A hiccup. That was all it takes. A small little hiccup, and it killed half of his village, its best young generations...and destroyed his son's sanity.**

 **AN #1: This is an AU belonging to _The Antic Repartee_. It is a type of fanfic no one has written before. It is simple, really - a small mistake. You're going to be shock at just how much destruction can cause with one little mistake. Careful now.. *smile evilly* :) **

**P.S.: This could become angst; you have been warn. Also, this is a one-shot. If this becomes really good, I'll try to continue it if possible. Unlikely, though. Oh, and tell me how's my writing, can you guys?**

* * *

 **:: :: A Hiccup :: ::**

 **by johnnylee619**

* * *

In the complete chaos in the battle against the massive dragons, all hope seems to be loss for the Hooligans. Stoick, thinking to be his final moment, regretted his entire action against his son. He might very well have annihilated Berk when he chose to ignore Hiccup, and he pays the price for it.

Or so, he _thought_ he would...

Just as the behemoth was about to fried him and Gobber with its blast, a different one ended up on its face. To their amazement, it was the teens of Berk, with Hiccup leading the charge. All hopes return to the father, and he and Gobber return in getting the rest of the warriors to move to the opposite side of the island; Hiccup and his friends have the situation under control.

However, just as everyone was ahead of Stoick, his eyes widen when he caught sight of his son in a nick-of-time, getting sunk under the water trying to free his Night Fury on the longboat it was chained up to. The father helps; getting his son out of there first before helping the dragon. In a moment the duo was united, and Stoick being ready to apologies and reconcile with his son, what interrupts it all drops his stomach completely by his son's reaction...

"Oh, no..." Hiccup whispers, "Oh no, no, no, NO, NO! NOOOO!" he screams.

"Hiccup what's wrong!?" Stoick asked worryingly.a

Hiccup, on the other hand, search around his best friend frantically, as if every spot was worth searching for. What the boy would says next crushes him, "THE SADDLE! THE SADDLE'S GONE!"

Realization took over the father as he remembers watching his men taking off the Night Fury's saddle and what seems to be a fake tail-fin. He knows without it, the dragon couldn't fly. He had completely forgotten about the event, he thought it didn't matter, but now...

"Odin help us..." he dreadfully says, and Hiccup knows now that they had taken it off, and it was all the way back at Berk, or probably destroyed by them.

The boy cries uncontrollably, stress and anger took over him, "NO! NO! Thor dammit, this isn't suppose to happen! This wasn't part of the plan!"

Stoick grabs his son by the shoulder to calm him down, "Hiccup, son-" he didn't care if he had any right calling Hiccup by that title, but if this _is_ the end... "-look at me; I'm sorry, for causing all of this, but you need to calm down and improvise!"

"I don't what to do, Toothless is the only one strong and fast enough to stop it!"

"Strength isn't about everything, it's how you use your head that really matters - I realize that now! So Hiccup, THINK! Think of what you can do!" The boy held over his head, losing control every bit of himself by the chaos around him.

It didn't help at all when his friends were in danger...

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" noticing the scream, Hiccup recognizes it as Astrid's. While he was facing the dead end of his plan, his peers had been causing damage to buy him and Toothless some time.

Well times up...

Snotlout was the first to go, losing his footing while he was on top of the dragon Queen and fall to his death. No one had time to react. Fishlegs was next, having his entire body, and his Gronkle, crushed by the massive foot after the beast was tumble by a blast shot by the twins. In retaliation, the monster let out an inescapable inferno towards the them and their Hideous Zippleback. The three fell in complete crisp.

Astrid, bewildered at the sight of her friends death, didn't have time to react as the Queen targeted her next.

"ASTRID!" Hiccup warns her. Before she could even turn, half of her Deadly Nadder's front body got caught by its massive jaws - cutting it in half. Astrid, however, fell off as her only reaction once her dragon's blood began spurring at her. So. Much. Blood. "NO- Toothless, catch her!" out of instinct, Hiccup climbs on Toothless, and the dragon dash towards his falling comrade.

All Toothless needed to do was to leap in the air and _glide_ towards her - catch her. It was that easy.

If only they were _closer..._

Time slows down as Astrid screams to her death. Her voice will always haunt Hiccup in his failure. When the dragon claw was about to reach for her body...

He miss.

 _*Thwack*_

"Astird!" they land, and Hiccup sprints to her body. He picks her pick; her eyes open and blood flowing out of her mouth, "No, no, dear gods NO! Astrid, wake up, please, wake up!" the boy sobs, hugging her body "I'm sorry! This can't be happening! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

"Hiccup, get out of there!" that was Gobber's voice. Hiccup looks up and realizes he is underneath the behemoth - making its way towards the rest of the Vikings. Anger consumes him rapidly as he hops back onto Toothless.

"Take her down!" he commands his faithful friend. The Night Fury, given the complete control over the attack to his liking, fires plasma blast under the belly of the beast. The Queen howls and tilts its head underneath to see who was responsible for her pain; Hiccup roars at her, "Come on! FIGHT MEEEEEEEE!" The Queen roars at them in return, "Move, Toothless! Get it away from the others! We're gonna go toe-to-toe with that thing..." the dragon ruff in agreement. The duo quickly move away from the Vikings, bringing the gigantic dragon with them.

* * *

"Hang in there, bud, just keep dodging. Make every shot count," Hiccup comforts. The fight became more bloody than he could have imagine. The remaining dragons that the teens had rode before mobilizes themselves back into the battle. It was only the Monstrous Nightmare Snotlout had rode and the Gronckle from Fishlegs.

The Gronckle falls first, having being swallowed up by the Queen due to its close range attack. The Nightmare dies last after being blasted by the beast's inferno. Fortunately, the damage dealt to the monster was sufficient. Hiccup felt like gagging up his stomach content as he and Toothless passes by dead, fried corpses of warriors of his village.

For most of their attack, they've been firing at the head of the Queen. In defense, they dodged its blast and gigantic boulders it threw at them. However, covering in burn marks, blood, and bruises from getting hit by falling rumbles, the two of them were just about reaching their limit. The worst was his right hand and left foot; he couldn't help but scream in agony when small portion of her blast manages to hit those two limbs. Desperate, they hide behind a rock-arc away from the Queen's sight. The beast fires random blast anywhere just so she could hope to hit them.

At this point, the boy remembers an important discovery during his time with his best friend.

He lean by the dragon's ear and whispers, "Time correctly; when it tries to fire, you shot its mouth." Toothless, understanding the concept of the plan, dashes forward in the open to expose themselves, "Hey, over here!" Hiccup calls, and the Queen turn its head at them. Trying to end it all, the beast open its mouth for one last shot, but when the dragon rider spotted _green gas_ forming in its mouth- " **NOW!** "

Toothless fires, and the mouth explodes, consume in flame. The Queen shrieks in pain and stumbles around before falling down. Its body smash the wall of the mountain, causing tremendous boulders falling down towards it.

As the dust settles down, the remaining Vikings arrives to the sight. With Hiccup and Toothless on the other side, and the Vikings on theirs, they had the Queen cornered. Seeing the dead bodies of all their comrades, the warriors raises their weapons to hack the monster in retribution.

But Hiccup _wouldn't_ allow it, "STOP!" The Night Fury flies in between the Vikings and the beast. They all look confuse.

"Hiccup, what-?" Stoick is the first to speak, but the boy interrupts him.

"Let it _burn..._ " the duo turn to watch the Queen, "...let it _suffer._ " Hiccup starts coughing immediately, and remembering the pain of his hand and foot, he succumbs to his wound and falls unconscious.

* * *

 **AN: Wow...saddle's really important. Don't hate me... :P**


End file.
